Waiting
by Unwritten-Memories
Summary: I am watching your chest rise and fall like the tides of my life, and the rest of it all and your bones have been my bed frame and your flesh has been my pillow I am waiting for sleep to offer up the deep with both hands. /Character Death/Please Read/


I decided to try a one shot and see how they work out with me. I hope that this will be good.

Warning!!! There is character death!!! Read at you own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Plain and simple.

---------------------

Dull blue eyes looked out the window to see the white clouds slowly moving across a bright blue sky. Birds passed by her mindow as the female struggled to sit up. Once she did, the blonde moved on her bed to face the window and opened it. Fresh air washed over the warm body, causing shivers to run down her spine. Below, she heard Pinako yell at Den to stop barking. The dog seemed to know when Winry was in distress, like right now. Smiling gently, Winry listened as slow but loud steps come up the stairs. There was a knock at the door and a voice askingto come in. Not voicing yes or no, Winry kept her eyes on the sky. The door creaked open and in shuffled the old woman who took care of Winry most of her life.

"Winry! What on earth are you doing? You are in no condition to be sitting up!" Pinako scolded, age licking at her frame as she stumbled over to a chair. Sitting on it, the elderly woman sighed before looking at Winry. The girl had grown weak and frail. Her skin was no longer a peachy color but was now a sick pale grey. Hey hair and lost it's luster as did her eyes.

"Granny, were my eyes once the color of the sky?" Winry asked, not turning to look at her only living relation. Surprised, Pinako looked at her granddaughter for a few moments before answering.

"They were brighter than the color of the sky. Every time you laughed or smiled they seemed to change form one shade to another. Whenever you were angry or sad, they would harden and now shine could be seen. Your eyes are probably one of the nicest things in the world, Winry." Pinako said, trying to raise Winry's feelings. However, the girl just gave a dry laugh.

"I find that hard to believe. For one, the sun is in the sky, the brightest object in the universe! Two, if they are so pretty, then why does everyone go away?" she asked, voice thick with sadness and anger. Casting her head down, Winry caught sight of Den walking around in the yard. He looked up and saw her, barking before walking off to hide under the shade.

"Winry! Do not think in such a way! They left because they needed to restore themselves, not because they htought your eyes were not worthy!" Pinako shouted at Winry, strongly disliking the younger female's mood.

Winry winced at the loudness of her grandma's voice. Anger licked at her insides as she turnd to the woman, a big frown at her face. "Leave me alone! You didn't have the same connection with them as I did! Get out!" she yelled, not caring if the people in the village could hear her. She hoped they did. "The only person who understands me is dead herself! Trisha is the only one who knows what I'm feeling!" Tears streaked down her face but she made no move to wipe them away.

Pinako stood in a daze, shocked by the outburst Winry just performed. Not knowing what to say, she shuffled out of the room slowly, shutting the door behind her. Winry turned back to look of the window, relishing in the feel of fresh air. Feeling lightheaded, Winry fell back into her bed, not minding that she was laying the wrong way. A sudden chill worked up her spine as she htought of _them_. The two people who she grew up with and tasted life with. They were now gone, in some world unknown to her. They left about two years ago.

No one had noticed that each time they left, Winry got a little bit weaker. Not even Winry herself noticed the change. It was only when Edward left did she feel it. Occasionaly she would grow weak and drop her projects, feeling a sick spell come over her. Always working in her shop, the blonde haired female never had to worry about Pinako seeing it. She thought it was only from lack of sleep and nutritions so Winry continued to work. When Edward came back, she felt like her world was brightening up, even with the situation that was at hand at the time. Winry was with him for about twenty minutes before he raced off, out to save the world. That was the last time she sw him and the last time she saw Alphonse as well. Just the thought of the Elric brother brought a sour taste to Winry, but a sweet one as well. She smiled at the memories and even chuckled at a few.

"Heh, all that waiting for them to come back and they left. It's almost like we were repelled by fate....Granny....Alphonse....Edward....I'm sorry..." Winry said, tears slowly falling from her eyes before shutting the lids. Her breathing became slow before stopping, smile stuck onto her face.

Outside, Den looked up to Winry's window, not seeing the female. Ears back and tail between his legs, the black and white dog let out a low howl, echoing before reaching the tiny village not to far off.

----------------

Edward woke up with a start, hand clutching his chest. Eyes wide and panting, he looked outside his window to see the moon looking down at him. Running a hand through his hair, the golden haired male sighed, swearing he heard a familiar dog's howl. Turning his body, Edward caught sight of a picture of him as a child with Alphonse and Winry, all huddled around a little Den. Smiling at the picture, he grabbed it before looking at their gold, green and blue eyes lookng back at him.

"Winry......I'm sorry." Edward whispered before falling back into a deep slumber, dreaming of the bright blue sky stuck in a blonde haired girl's eyes.

---------------------------

Done!!!! That was a short one shot, but it was sad so that makes up for it, no? Sorry about the Pinako-Winry fight, I wanted to give this story some drama. Yeah, Winry died the same way Trisha did, waiting for the men in their lives to come back to them. I wonder how no one has wirrten a story like this one but I guess I just have a morbid imagination. I might do another one shto with Alter!Winry meeting Edward.

Tell me what you guys think in a review!!!


End file.
